Mio
by ZettaInverse
Summary: Todo el mundo hace estupideces por amor... ¿Pero que pasa cuando esa persona especial también está empeñada en hacerte sufrir solo por diversión? ¿Serías capaz de soportar su abuso con la esperanza de que te acepte? Recuerda, el amor duele...*One-Shot, Abuso, Lime, OCXFubuki.*


**¿…Podría alguien decirme por que escribí esto? En serio, ni yo lo se…**

**Sé que suelo dejar unas aclaraciones al inicio de todos mis fics… Pero esta vez simplemente no tengo nada que decir. Solo que aquí verán otra faceta de Sakuya que quizá nunca volveré a usar jamás en la vida… Ah, y que mientras leen tengan la canción "Closer", de Nine Inch Nails sonando en el fondo.**

* * *

_A través de cada bosque, sobre los árboles  
Con mi estómago que fragmentó mis rodillas  
Bebo la miel de tu enjambre  
Tú eres la razón por la que vivo_

_**Closer – Nine Inch Nails**_

* * *

30 minutos tarde… Definitivamente sería castigado por eso.

Fubuki golpeó la puerta de la residencia Izayoi nuevamente tratando de suprimir su ansiedad, prefiriendo concentrarse en el leve sonido de un violonchelo que provenía desde dentro. El pánico interno plantado gracias a un pensamiento perdido le amenazaba. _¿Qué pasa si encontraron a alguien más?_, pensó. Luego, se dio cuenta de que eso simplemente era imposible… Tenía que ver a su princesa, cueste lo que cueste.

La puerta se abrió, y Fubuki casi termina soltando un suspiro de alivio. En lugar de eso, simplemente sonrió como si nada malo sucediera.

-"Ah, por fin llegas. Pensé que algo había sucedido." El Señor Izayoi le indicó que pasara.

-"Perdón por eso, me pidieron que haga unos cuantos recados." Contestó, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una que pedía disculpas.

El adulto caminó por la sala de estar, claramente más preocupado por sus propios asuntos al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del sonido que producía su hija con el violonchelo. Fubuki inspeccionó la habitación cuidadosamente, aunque había sido contratado hace meses todavía le impresionaba. Como siempre, todo estaba totalmente inmaculado. Lejos de la extravagancia que uno esperaría que posea la casa de una familia adinerada como la del Señor Izayoi, su casa era sólida y práctica. Decorada solo por los muebles necesarios, había una notable falta de adornos llamativos, lo cual indicaba que el Señor Izayoi nunca gastaba ni un centavo en cosas que no le hicieran falta… Pero para Fubuki, la falta de atractivo de la habitación solo servía como contraste para aquel ser de belleza y forma que se encontraba en el centro, tocando su violonchelo con pasión.

Allí se encontraba ella. Su musa. Su diosa. Su princesa. Su Sakuya. Su cabello castaño, de un tono similar a la madera que componía el instrumento que estaba tocando, caía como una cascada hasta llegar justo encima de sus rodillas, su flequillo totalmente parejo y, del lado izquierdo, una trenza que era adornada por un lazo rojo. Su rostro era digno, como decía su apodo, de una princesa. Sus ojos los tenía cerrados, pero Fubuki los había visto tantas veces que la imagen mental que tenía de ellos se manifestó en su cerebro: Estos eran grandes y de un color azul hielo. Sus cejas eran rectas y su boca era pequeña y estrecha. Todos esos rasgos combinados le daban una mirada penetrante tan poderosa, que hasta el más valiente de los hombres se encogería al verla. Su cuerpo era otra de las cosas que más le atraían: Todos sus rasgos llamativos estaban muy bien desarrollados, y su piel era un poco pálida, pero no de manera exagerada. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, en frente de esta había un lazo rojo que hacía juego con el que traía en su cabello. Sobre sus piernas llevaba una falda de un color gris, y unas botas negras en sus pies.

La concentración de la chica se encontraba en la sinfonía que producía el violonchelo. Abrió los ojos y, al ver a Fubuki (Y asegurarse de que su padre no la viera), le dedicó un pequeño guiño que causó un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico. Pasados unos cuantos minutos la canción llegó a su fin, y el Señor Izayoi le dedicó un pequeño aplauso a su hija, quien hizo una reverencia.

-"Hermoso como siempre, querida."

Fubuki no estaba seguro si la reverencia enfatizada era para su beneficio, o si era algo normal. Sin importar sus intenciones, tomó ventaja de eso: Sus ojos recorrieron su espalda, finalmente aterrizando sobre su retaguardia. Cuando Sakuya se levantó estaba sonriendo de una manera muy dulce, mientras que a Fubuki le costaba un poco mantener su respiración regulada gracias a que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. El Señor Izayoi no notó en lo absoluto la mirada lasciva de Fubuki, quien ya se estaba imaginando… "Cosas".

-"Agradezco tu comentario, padre. Si me disculpas, iré a guardar el violonchelo."

Siempre tan refinada, Sakuya tomó el arco con una mano y el instrumento en la otra, y se retiró de la habitación, soltando una risita cuando pasó junto a Fubuki. Entonces, el Señor Izayoi volvió a hablar.

-"Le caes bien a mi hija, por lo que aparenta. Siempre habla bien de ti." Bien. Eso significaba que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre como era su relación realmente. "No sé qué es lo que tanto le agrada sobre ti, pero por lo que veo haces un buen trabajo. Bueno, tengo que irme… Dile a Sakuya que espero que se porte bien."

Fubuki se quedó parado en su lugar, viendo como el Señor Izayoi salía por la puerta de enfrente. Nunca comprendería porqué necesitaría que alguien vigile a su hija de 16 años, ni porqué le pagaría… Pero no solo necesitaba el dinero, sino que también le servía como una excusa para poder pasar tiempo a solas con su princesa.

La casa estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Fubuki oyó unos pasos detrás de él. No se atrevió a mirar atrás. Inmediatamente, sintió como alguien pateaba la parte trasera de sus piernas, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. Los pasos se volvieron más lentos y entonces Sakuya entró en su campo de visión, caminando a su alrededor como si fuera una depredadora jugando con su desdichada presa. En su mano derecha estaba sujetando el mismo arco que había utilizado para tocar el violonchelo hace rato, golpeándolo suavemente contra su mano izquierda y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

…Así era su verdadera relación. Aunque casi todas las personas que conocían a Sakuya afirmaban que era una muchacha de lo más dulce y placentera… Cuando estaba sola con Fubuki era una persona completamente distinta. Esa hermosa sonrisa que poseía desaparecía, y en su lugar solo había crueldad.

-"…Llegaste 30 minutos tarde." Le reprimió con autoridad absoluta.

-"Lo sé." Fue la única respuesta que Fubuki logró soltar. "¿Podrías perdonarme?"

-"Depende…" La castaña lo estaba observando con una mirada inquisitiva. "Dime la razón por la que tardaste."

-"Tenía que hacer unos recados."

-"…No me mientas." Con una mirada de disgusto obvio, Sakuya rápidamente golpeó la mejilla derecha de Fubuki con el arco, dejando sobre esta un trazo rojo. "Sabes que odio a los mentirosos."

-"Es la verdad…"

Sakuya le propinó otro golpe, aun sin creerle. Después de ver como Fubuki aún se aferraba a esas palabras, y golpearlo cada vez que lo hacía, finalmente suspiró.

-"…Supongo que estás diciendo la verdad después de todo. Puedes levantarte." El chico se levantó, su rostro adolorido y marcado por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido. "…Ojalá estés preparado, porque hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho."

* * *

Sakuya se había recostado sobre su estómago en un sofá, aburrida mientras leía un libro. Fubuki se encontraba acurrucándose con su pierna derecha, sus manos masajeando su pie. Llevó su lengua al pie, este era el segundo ya que hace segundos había hecho lo mismo con el otro. Con osadía, llevó sus atenciones orales más y más alto, lamiendo la pierna y percibiendo todos los sabores y fragancias. Pudo captar el aroma del perfume caro e importado, y el olor al champú que utilizaba para limpiar su cabello que tuvo que quitar del camino. Sin embargo estaba determinado a sacar una reacción de la chica, por lo cual decidió mordisquear su pierna un poco.

Al sentir eso, Sakuya se estremeció un poco. Fue tan rápido que si Fubuki no la estuviera tocando ni se habría dado cuenta. El chico podía notar como una pequeña capa de sudor se aparecía en las piernas de la castaña, lo cual le decía que había logrado algo. Fubuki gimió desesperadamente contra su pierna, provocando una pequeña risa condescendiente de Sakuya. Ella siempre reaccionaba a sus "Trabajos" con un estoicismo notable que Fubuki simplemente no podía comprender. Se preguntó si él era el que causaba ese efecto en ella, o si simplemente era una reacción a los contenidos de su libro.

La lujuria y el deseo era todo lo que ocupaba su cerebro, y lo único que podía decir eran frases primitivas y descuidadas admisiones de sus deseos.

-"Sakuya…" Declaró contra su pierna.

La castaña giró la cabeza y lo miró desinteresada.

-"Que." Dijo fríamente.

-"¿Puedo…?" Fubuki trató de formular la pregunta, logrando despegar su boca de la pierna por un segundo… Allí fue cuando logró ver la seductora sonrisa que había formado Sakuya.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el asombro, esa sonrisa logrando frenar su digresión animalista y convertirla en pura lujuria. ¿Acaso le había dado el visto bueno? Eso era como oír un coro de ángeles para el… ¡Finalmente podría dar rienda suelta a su-!

-"…No."

Inmediatamente, la pierna de Sakuya se levantó y su pie impactó fuertemente contra el rostro de Fubuki, causando que cayera al suelo sin contemplaciones, el impacto trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente. Simplemente observó la sonrisa de la castaña, que se había convertido en una que se burlaba de él. No estaba seguro porqué esta vez su pequeño juego le había afectado tanto, considerando que le hacía algo similar todas las veces que se encontraban. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, ya que continuó con su "Trabajo" en los pies de la chica.

-"Por supuesto, nuca llegarás a convencerme para que te deje hacerme 'Eso'. En especial si todos los fines de semana vuelves arrastrándote solo para poder lamerme los pies." Comentó Sakuya antes de soltar una risa. Dejó que Fubuki continuara con su besuqueo hacia sus pies antes de soltarse de su agarre forzosamente y levantarse del sofá, dejando pequeños charcos de saliva por cada paso que daba. El reloj de la habitación resonó varias veces mientras Sakuya frotaba sus piernas contra los muebles en un intento de limpiarlas. "Vaya…" Se quejó. "Te pasaste una hora entera sin hacer nada más que lamerme los pies… Patético." Fubuki asintió rápidamente, algo avergonzado. "…Necesitaré una ducha."

* * *

Fubuki se quedó frente a la puerta del baño, oyendo el sonido del agua corriente y los pasos que daba Sakuya mientras ingresaba en la ducha. El baño rápidamente se llenó de vapor, y a pesar de que la puerta estaba en medio aún podía captar una suave fragancia junto al aire caliente. Le costaba respirar, la embriagante y cautivadora fusión entre las distintas sustancias era abrumadora. Junto al sonido de la ducha, Fubuki podía oír como la castaña tarareaba una canción suavemente.

Simplemente no podía aguantar más. Aunque sabía muy bien que le costaría muy caro si llegaba a ceder ante la irresistible tentación de abrir la puerta y observar a la chica mientras se aseaba, su deseo era mucho más poderoso. En menos de un segundo, el picaporte de la puerta estaba en su mano y, muy lentamente, la abrió con cuidado para no hacer ni un solo ruido.

Aunque la figura de su musa estaba reducida a solo una silueta gracias a las cortinas de la ducha, para Fubuki era como una puerta al cielo. Para el, solo poder ver su figura desnuda pasando lo que parecía ser jabón por todo su cuerpo era más que suficiente. Sin embargo… Cuando su brazo se estiró para buscar el champú, y se quedó mirando en su dirección, Fubuki supo muy bien que había sido descubierto. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se sentó, rogando que eso solo haya sido una mala broma de parte de su mente. Esperaba que el sonido de la ducha tardara en detenerse, si fuera posible que a Sakuya se le olvidara semejante ofensa… Estaba condenado, sabía que era una mala idea pero decidió seguir a su lujuria en lugar de su cerebro. Se insultó a si mismo con cada palabra que denotara estupidez que conociera, mientras se atemorizaba aún más cuando dejó de oír el agua y vio como la puerta se abría nuevamente.

Tal y como se esperaba: Sakuya salió con una toalla envolviendo su figura con el ceño fruncido, su cabello castaño goteando, su rostro aun mojado y sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, la chica caminó hacia su habitación, mientras el pobre Fubuki solo podía pensar en el castigo que estaba a punto de caerle encima. El solo poder ver su silueta desvestida por cinco segundos ahora no valía la pena para nada, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando Sakuya regresó, muy para la confusión de Fubuki la chica todavía llevaba su toalla… Pero el objeto que estaba sujetando en su mano envió escalofríos por su espalda solo con verlo. De la misma forma que con el arco que había usado horas antes para golpearlo, ahora estaba sujetando una fusta. Su mirada tan penetrante era como una daga que se clavaba en su espalda, y además alguien la giraba. _Esto va a doler_, era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

-"…De rodillas." Ordenó Sakuya. Fubuki obedeció con el miedo notándose en su rostro y en su cuerpo, ya que estaba temblando. "¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?" Preguntó con un tono calmado, pero severo mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. Fubuki no supo cómo responder, eso era obvio. "¿…Que pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Reprimió la chica antes de golpearle el rostro con la fusta. Lentamente, Fubuki llevó su mano hasta la marca que dejó en su cara antes de mirarla nuevamente. "Quítate la camisa…" Normalmente haría eso con gusto, pero estar en esa situación solo significaba que las cosas iban a empeorar rápidamente. La castaña lentamente caminó hacia su espalda y le asestó otro fuerte golpe con la fusta, dejando otra marca roja. Sakuya continuó ese patrón: Dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de su "Victima", y golpearlo de vez en cuando.

Fubuki trató de aguantar el dolor lo mejor que pudo. Suprimió todos los gritos que su garganta le rogaba que soltara, en su lugar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cuando parecía que la chica finalmente se detuvo, levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse nuevamente con aquella sonrisa seductora… Estaba pensando en algo, lo sabía bien.

-"…Te diré que: Si aguantas 5 minutos sin rogarme que pare te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras."

…Al oír eso, Fubuki sintió como casi todo el dolor desaparecía. Asintió débilmente, nuevamente la lujuria tomando control de su cerebro. Además, había aguantado bastante… 5 miserables minutos mas no deberían ser mucho… ¿No? Sin siquiera esperar, la chica comenzó a azotar todo el cuerpo de su "Victima" con una velocidad incomparable.

-"Tan solo mírate, haciéndote el valiente solo por una oportunidad de llevarme a la cama. Sabes que todavía soy menor de edad ¿No? No te lo creo. No te puedo creer que de verdad estés pensando en tener sexo conmigo. Seguro eso es lo único en lo que piensas ¿No? Sí, claro que si… No eres más que un sucio pervertido. Nada de lo que deberías estar orgulloso." Mientras que cada azote hería su cuerpo, las palabras de Sakuya herían el poco orgullo que le quedaba. "Eso es todo lo que quieres ¿No? Maldito pervertido."

Por más que le dolía admitirlo, era demasiado. Porque los golpes no eran suficientes, Sakuya también sentía la necesidad de escupir todas sus fantasías en frente suyo. Sabía que iba a perder. La castaña lo tenía totalmente contra las cuerdas, sabía que era una causa perdida tratar de tomar la delantera.

-"B-Basta…" Finalmente escupió. Al oír eso, Sakuya dio el golpe final y el más fuerte directo en la mejilla de Fubuki, causando que este finalmente cayera al suelo. La chica se paró a mirar el resultado final: El pecho y la espalda de su "Víctima" estaba cubierto de cicatrices y laceraciones, y su rostro estaba marcado con la fusta. El chico simplemente estaba tirado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando por el dolor. Miró el reloj de pared antes de sonreír nuevamente.

-"Awww, tres minutos y medio…" Le informó antes de reírse en su cara. "Estuviste tan cerca… Supongo que soy demasiado para ti. Bueno, no puedo decir que te comprendo, pero perdiste la apuesta. " La expresión en su rostro poseía una combinación entre diversión y disgusto mientras aun observaba a Fubuki retorciéndose levemente en el suelo. La castaña sacudió su cuerpo para retirar la poca agua que quedaba en su cabello. "Ahora sí, iré a vestirme… Cuando vuelva más vale que estés de pie y con una sonrisa." Y con eso, Sakuya se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, dejando tirado a Fubuki como si fuera un juguete roto.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas. Sakuya había vuelto a su posición original en el sillón y leyendo el mismo libro de antes, excepto que esta vez no había nadie lamiéndole los pies. Estaba vestida solo con un camisón negro, ya que de todas formas no faltaba mucho para que le entrar sueño y quisiera irse a dormir. Ella y su "Esclavo" ya habían cenado, obviamente la castaña se dedicó a comer de la manera más seductora posible mientras Fubuki solo podía mirarla con lujuria pura. Las tareas escolares de la chica ya habían sido terminadas –Por Fubuki, por supuesto. El sol estaba empezando a descender, y el chico sabía que eso indicaba que el Señor Izayoi regresaría en una hora. Su mirada fue dirigida repetidas veces a la chica en el sofá, quien tarareaba suavemente.

Si no fuera por la mirada animal de Fubuki, eso habría parecido una situación completamente normal.

Sakuya debió sentir los ojos de Fubuki desvistiéndola, ya que despegó su mirada del libro mientras el solo se movía en su asiento, incómodo. La chica sonrió mientras que el solo pudo comenzar a sudar.

-"¿Todavía no te cansaste? Todo lo que estoy haciendo es acostarme a leer un libro ¿Y aun así no dejas de pensar en mí?" Esa chica definitivamente no pararía hasta que Fubuki le ruegue que se detenga. Arqueó su espalda un poco, dejando su retaguardia levantada. "¿Sabes? Tienes _taaaaaaanta_ suerte de que una chica bonita como yo te deje devorarla con los ojos de esa manera. ¿Qué no hay suficiente porno en internet para un pervertido como tú? ¿De verdad tienes que venir a fantasear conmigo? De seguro que si te dejo comenzar algo no te detendrías aunque mi padre entrara por la puerta ¿No? ¿Qué crees que diría si descubriera que su tan confiado Fubuki se está cepillando a su hija en el sofá?" Sakuya obviamente estaba disfrutando la situación. Lo único que evitaba que comience a reír era ese condenado dolor en la parte trasera del cuello que la estuvo molestando por varias horas. Estaba pensando seriamente tomar algo de dinero e ir a un spa para que le dieran un masaje… Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Tenía un esclavo justo ahí, y necesitaba trabajo. Había estado flojeando demasiado tiempo… "Fubuki, hazme un masaje." Su pedido fue directo y forzoso.

Sonrojándose por primera vez, Fubuki se sintió muy abrumado gracias a aquel pedido. Pero eso no significaba que desobedecería. Se levantó de su asiento y, lentamente, caminó hacia donde yacía la castaña sobre su estómago de la misma manera que hace horas. Agachándose un poco, lentamente llevó sus manos a la parte que la chica le había indicado para luego comenzar a frotarla suavemente, logrando captar la absurda suavidad de su piel. Sin el consentimiento de Sakuya, lentamente bajó sus manos hasta su espalda para continuar con el masaje. Mirando de reojo, logró observar como su princesa se mordió el labio inferior… ¿Acaso estaba logrando algo? Si era eso, entonces tal vez finalmente lograría lo que tanto ansió… Él una vez suave masaje fue volviéndose más firme, ante el aparente consentimiento de la castaña.

-"¿Puedo… Continuar?" Preguntó Fubuki, aun sin poder creer que en solo unos minutos pasaron de una relación de golpes y abuso a tener un contacto tan directo.

-"Si, si, solo… No te detengas." Por un segundo, parecía que la chica había regresado a su personalidad bondadosa, pero Fubuki sabía que no tenía que confiarse… En cualquier momento podría revelar que solo se estaba aprovechando de su ingenuidad nuevamente.

Tragando saliva, el chico sacudió la cabeza para continuar con su trabajo. Nuevamente colocando ambas manos en su espalda, frotó y acarició la piel de la chica, su único objetivo siendo la satisfacción y el relajamiento de su princesa. Definitivamente no se esperaba que Sakuya se diera la vuelta, permitiéndole acceso al otro lado de su cuerpo y con aquella sonrisa tan seductora que simplemente no podía sacar de su mente. Quería preguntar de nuevo, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no parecer un estúpido frente a ella. De todos modos, sabía que era lo que quería: Un masaje. Así que, sin dudarlo, comenzó a frotar la zona debajo de su pecho. Mientras Fubuki acariciaba su cuerpo con cuidado, Sakuya soltaba suaves pero notables jadeos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal, su estómago creciendo y encogiéndose con sus alientos mientras Fubuki pasaba sus manos. Pensando que no sería buena idea concentrarse demasiado en una sola parte del cuerpo, decidió bajar aún más su mano y dirigirse a su pierna, acariciando la parte sobre la rodilla. Logró oír a la chica soltando un "mmmm~" de satisfacción, su sonrisa creciendo más. Siguiendo la reacción, Fubuki continuó con el movimiento sobre la pierna hasta que Sakuya se giró parcialmente sobre su espalda, dándole acceso completo a la extremidad. Su mano fue directa hacia la parte trasera, aun trazando el mismo movimiento y soltando una risita de parte de la chica. Se preocupó un poco cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia sus glúteos, pero esa sensación desapareció al ver como ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Sonriendo felizmente por el resultado que estaba teniendo, Fubuki decidió bajar su cabeza y besar el cuello de Sakuya. Se quedó allí por varios segundos, como si estuviera atado con una correa invisible que simplemente no le permitía alejarse. Logró captar nuevamente el suave aroma del perfume importado que la chica siempre tenía, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar unos leves gemidos que escapaban de su boca. También notó un leve sabor a sudor… No solo en el cuello, sino también en la pierna que aún estaba acariciando. Le costaba muchísimo el resistirse a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios, finalmente dejando atrás todo el abuso que tuvo que soportar solo para poder llegar a un momento como ese…

…Pero un sonido lo despertó de su fantasía. Un sonido que condenaría con todo su ser… El sonido del portón de la casa abriéndose.

-"Papá…" Susurró la castaña sin aliento.

Entrando en pánico, Sakuya decidió olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder y empujar a Fubuki fuera de la posición que había tomado sobre ella para luego levantarse y salir corriendo hacia su habitación, dando un portazo para cerrar la puerta. Fubuki decidió volver al asiento en el que estaba originalmente y colocó una muy falsa cara de aburrimiento, esperando que no haya quedado nada de evidencia sobre los eventos de hace un rato.

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos, mostrando a un exhausto Señor Izayoi. Fubuki caminó hacia el para recibirlo.

-"Hola Fubuki… Hoy fue un día pesado." El adulto deambuló por la sala hasta que prácticamente colapsó sobre el mismo lugar exacto donde Fubuki estaba convencido que, si hubiera tardado tan solo unos minutos más, habría terminado teniendo sexo con su hija. Sin embargo, el Señor logró notar la textura del sofá un poco húmeda… "¿Hmm? Que extraño… ¿Acaso hay una fuga en las tuberías? Tendré que pedir que las revisen." Fubuki suspiró mentalmente, alegre de que no se haya dado cuenta de que eso no era agua corriente. "Bueno ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Dónde está Sakuya?"

-"Todo estuvo tranquilo, Sakuya estuvo practicando bastante con el violonchelo hoy por lo cual se fue a dormir más temprano." Contestó con una sonrisa alegre.

-"Bien…" Se levantó del sillón con un poco de esfuerzo. "Bueno, tu paga de hoy…" Buscó en su maletín, claramente totalmente agotado de toda energía. Tomó un fajo de billetes y se lo dio a Fubuki, el cual este observó atónito gracias a que era mucho más de lo que le pagaba normalmente.

-"Pero Señor…" Murmuró Fubuki, confundido.

-"Considéralo una bonificación. Cualquiera que cuide tan bien de mi hija como tú se merece un poco más." Explicó con una sonrisa cansada. Fubuki asintió, satisfecho, y le agradeció profusamente. En un nivel moral, ese acto le decía que el Señor Izayoi era un hombre amigable y ejemplar, y que los actos que su hija cometía eran inaceptables, pero en lo único que podía pensar ese momento era en su princesa. "Por favor, disculpa que tenga que dejarte tan repentinamente pero realmente necesito dormir... Volverás mañana ¿No?"

-"Por supuesto, Señor." Respondió.

Fubuki se disponía a retirarse, pero apenas se cerró la puerta de la habitación del Señor Izayoi la de Sakuya se abrió. Se acercó a su esclavo antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la residencia.

Volteándose a verla, notó que se había arreglado: Se había limpiado el sudor y su expresión era el ya clásico disgusto desapasionado que siempre tenía cuando Fubuki estaba cerca. El simplemente le sonrió. Ella tendió la mano con expectativas mientras observaba con cuidado la paga que Fubuki había recibido por aguantar la tortura, y el solo ver la indecisión en el rostro de su "Esclavo" fue suficiente para querer dejarle las cosas bien en claro:

-"Todavía no lo entiendes ¿No? Eres mio. Por los siglos de los siglos, mientras quiera jugar contigo. Eres mio. Yo soy la que decide todo sobre tu pequeña y patética vida. Si tienes suerte, pasarás el resto de tus días lamiéndome los pies. Si no, tal vez papá se termine enterando porque mi cuello está cubierto de saliva ahora mismo, sin mencionar la cantidad de veces que te la debes jalar pensando en mí." Volvió a tender la mano, esta vez de manera imperativa. "No querrás terminar teniendo mala suerte ¿No?" Tímidamente, arrepintiéndose de siquiera haber pensado que ahora tenía algo de control sobre ella, Fubuki dejó el dinero que acababa de recibir en aquella diabólica mano. "…Perfecto" Dijo con un corto gemido. "Ojalá así aprendas cuál es tu lugar. Mio. Para siempre." Le dedicó una última mirada antes de reír burlonamente y regresar a su habitación.

Fubuki salió de la residencia, respiró profundamente el aire fresco y se dirigió a su casa, maldiciendo cada paso que lo separaba de su princesa.

* * *

**Meh… Definitivamente me gustaba más como esto lucía en mi mente… Supongo que esto sirve de prueba para que sepan que simplemente no sirvo para este género :/**

**Oh bueno, para lo que sirva… ¡Feliz San Valentín! Ojalá sus novios no los traten como Sakuya a Fubuki.**

**¡Hasta Otra!**


End file.
